


The Fanfiction

by Yukio



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Embarrassment, First Kiss, M/M, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Wooyoung catches San reading something and when San doesn't want to show him what it is, Wooyoung gets suspicious. When he finally manages to find out what San is reading, he is surprised.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	The Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> My first woosan, wohooo! Just some fluff to make my day and the day of whoever reads it better. Please, enjoy!
> 
> As usual, I want to thank Chercherin for inspiring this story and Ravenshell for editing it. Thank you, girls!

“Sannieeeee!” Wooyoung threw himself on the bed his best friend lay on, fiddling with his phone. The group was currently on a world tour and San and Wooyoung shared a hotel room. “What are you doing?” Wooyoung asked in a sing-song tone.

San tore his gaze from the phone screen only briefly and pulled away a little, which aroused Wooyoung’s suspicion. San had never tried to hide anything from him; he and Wooyoung had always been partners in crime.

“Reading,” San replied shortly, his eyes glued to the screen again.

“What are you reading?” Wooyoung leaned closer, refusing to get discouraged by San’s turning the cell phone away from his prying eyes.

“A story.” San wriggled a little as Wooyoung almost crawled on his back so that he could see what his friend was hiding from him. San being this secretive was a novelty to him and Wooyoung was determined to find out what was going on.

“What story?” he continued in his questioning.

Instead of giving an answer, San put the phone down, looking obviously embarrassed. “A fan story,” he mumbled in the end.

Wooyoung’s eyes widened with excitement. “Atiny wrote a story?”

“Atiny wrote a whole bunch of stories,” San said, trying to shake Wooyoung off of his back and sat up, but the curious band member didn’t let him go, trying to steal a peek at the screen.

“Show me,” Wooyoung said, reaching for the phone, but San pulled it away from Wooyoung’s reach with the speed of a feline, his cheeks red.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Many thoughts crossed Wooyoung’s mind, each of them related to the fact that San suddenly refused to share something with him, even though he had always shared everything with Wooyoung. They were so close they could read each other’s minds and they were almost never wrong, but now San closed that door, leaving Wooyoung outside of his secret chambers.

“What’s up with you?” Wooyoung whined. “You’re acting weird.”

San’s blush reached his ears and when Wooyoung tried to take the phone from him again, San pulled away quickly, pressing the device to his chest as though it was the most precious thing in the world.

“What are you hiding?” Wooyoung pressed. He was damn curious, but he also started being worried. This wasn’t the San he knew.

A pair of dark eyes fixed on him, embarrassment reflecting in that innocent face.

_Not so innocent,_ Wooyoung thought as he realized San’s expression revealed one more emotion – guilt. Why would San have felt guilty for reading a damn story on internet? Was it…?

“Porn? Are you reading porn?” Wooyoung asked, and an impish grin spread across his lips, but San just blushed more and turned away from him.

“No,” he said, pouting.

“Yes, you are,” Wooyoung said cheerfully.

“No, I’m not.”

“You won’t convince me, unless I see it!” Wooyoung cried, pouncing on his friend like a hunting tiger. He grabbed the phone, wanting to pull it out of San’s hands, but the smooth edges of the device were slippery and the phone fell down on the sheets. Wooyoung and San had exchanged a brief glance before they both snatched after the phone.

“Got it!” Wooyoung shouted as he jumped down off the bed, making a sexy dance move with his hips.

“Give it back!” San yelled, storming up to Wooyoung, but his friend turned around quickly looking at the still shining screen.

His world stopped for a moment.

_Wooyoung moaned into San’s mouth as he deepened the kiss…_

Wooyoung stared at the screen, words swimming in front of his eyes, forming sentences that were as if cut from an erotic story.

_San appreciated the efforts of his boyfriend to get him out of his clothes._

BOYFRIEND?

Wooyoung looked over his shoulder at San, who was redder than his friend had ever seen him before, eyes wide, his chest heaving in the fast rhythm of his breathing.

“What’s this?” Wooyoung asked, partly wishing for San to laugh and brush it under the table with smart-ass words, something like, “Haha, I found it accidentally and I thought it was funny”, but San did nothing of the sort. His eyes narrowed and it wasn’t the cute narrowing Wooyoung knew so well from the moments when San laughed. This one spoke of anger and embarrassment.

“Give it here,” San growled, his voice low and dangerous. Wooyoung had never heard him use such a tone, let alone looking at anyone as though he wanted to tear them to pieces. The gentle San, who could get upset or sad, but never ever mad at anyone, now turned into a tiger.

Wooyoung jumped backwards as San’s hand flew through the air. He got scared that his pretty face might collide with his roommate’s fist, but San only snatched after his phone.

“I said give it back!” he hissed.

Wooyoung inwardly thanked San’s gentle nature for keeping the tiger on a leash despite his anger. He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

“Okay, okay! Here you go.” He handed the phone back. Whatever San was reading, whatever made him so pissed-off, Wooyoung was not going to lose his best friend to stupidity like this.

San grabbed his phone, pressing it to his chest like his greatest treasure. His expression changed immediately; there was no trace of the previous anger in his features. Instead, his eyes watched Wooyoung with worry. “I can explain…” he said in a small, scared voice.

“You don’t need to explain anything, buddy,” Wooyoung said casually, trying to hide how fast his heart beat. Seeing San’s fear was the worst thing he could imagine regarding their friendship. San should never feel insecure with Wooyoung, no matter what was going on. Even if they caught each other masturbating, it wasn’t a big deal. So this wasn’t, either.

And yet…

“I’ve read worse,” he said, giving San a small, reassuring smile.

His friend blinked and Wooyoung pushed back a sigh of relief when he noticed hope in those dark eyes.

“Really?” San asked.

Wooyoung’s smile widened. “Yeah.”

That was a lie, he had never come across any porn stuff about himself before, even though he knew there were lots of such stories on the internet. He had never been interested, though, and it was a surprise for him that San was.

“Um… Okay…” San said nervously, but a shy smile formed on his lips.

A big stone fell from Wooyoung’s heart. It seemed the crisis was over and they could talk and joke together again. He flopped on San’s bed again and flailed his hands in the air.

“The imagination of some people… Like really… Once, I read a story where I was a stripper. Can you believe it?” he came up with the first thing he remembered having spotted on the internet quite some time ago. Just a summary, but he had gotten the general idea.

“Honestly? I can,” San said, his smile still shy, but he looked much more relaxed than a while ago.

“Okay. Me too, actually. I’m a god of sexiness after all,” Wooyoung said smugly, and San laughed.

Wooyoung motioned to the phone in San’s hand. “Are you gonna show me what you’ve been reading?” he asked after a moment. “We can read it together.”

San’s expression turned shy again, but Wooyoung couldn’t see that distrust from before. This time, San was eying him with careful hesitation and for a couple of seconds they were gazing at each other, Wooyoung patiently waiting for San’s response and San slowly giving in to his best friend’s gentle coaxing. His hand, holding the phone, started stretching timidly towards Wooyoung.

Wooyoung smiled, his fingers curling around the device. He patted the place beside him with his free hand. “I said ‘together’,” he reminded his roommate.

San’s mouth stretched into a dimpled smile. He sat next to Wooyoung, their shoulders touching and their faces so close that when they looked at each other Wooyoung thought that if he had just leaned a little closer, the kiss from the story would have become reality. He swallowed as he kept gazing into San’s dark eyes, but the smile never left his lips.

“What?” his friend asked, and his question was followed by quiet laughter.

Wooyoung only shrugged, finally tearing his eyes away from San’s face and turning his attention to the phone. He unlocked the screen and looked at the flood of black words on the white background.

“From the beginning, okay?” he said.

“Whatever you say.” San wiggled in his place a little, his shoulder pressing a little more into Wooyoung’s as he leaned closer to have a better look at the phone.

Wooyoung found the beginning of the story and read the tags. “Oh my god! This looks interesting!” he cried, unable to stop his laughter. “Are you sure you want to read such juicy stuff?” he asked moving his attention to San.

His friend raised an eyebrow as though he couldn’t believe what Wooyoung had just asked. “You’ve caught me reading it. The question is, do you?”

Wooyoung snorted and a grin spread across his lips. “Reading about myself being sexy and doing naughty things? You’re kidding, right?”

“You really have no shame,” San said, shaking his head.

“That’s Mingi. He would stream himself reading such a story on V LIVE. Unlike him, I have my pride and I’m doing this only with you,” Wooyoung said, dead serious, but San giggled, amused, hundreds of small bells ringing in his voice. Wooyoung loved listening to that sound; it was gentle and calming in some ways. He would have been able to listen to it till the end of the days.

“Shall we start?” San asked, breaking the magic of the moment.

“Yeah. Will you do the honors?” Wooyoung handed the phone back to San, who took it with a smile.

“Don’t get embarrassed when I get to the… um… interesting stuff.”

Wooyoung had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud. “I’m not the one stuttering at the word ‘sex’ here, Sannie, nor am I the one blushing,” he pointed out, watching San’s ears turn crimson again.

“Shut up and listen,” San snapped, looking at the phone screen. He started reading.

Wooyoung listened with concentration. San’s voice was low and gentle, connecting the images in Wooyoung’s mind with certain feelings. It enabled Wooyoung to go through the hardships of life with the characters – and not just any characters. He could easily picture himself stepping into a coffee shop and being unable to avert his gaze from the boy standing on the other side of the counter. He could smell coffee and hear soft music.

He looked at San and watched his expression, his features, listened to the soft tone of his voice and felt something flutter deep within his soul. Something tiny but strong, and he knew it had been there for a long time, he just hadn’t paid attention to it so far.

_“… ‘I’m the god of sexiness,’ Wooyoung said smugly,”_ San read and laughed. “That sounds like something I’ve heard just recently,” he commented before he looked at his friend.

Their eyes met and for some reason the only thing Wooyoung was able to think about was how deep San’s were.

“Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung blinked. “Sorry… What?”

“Are you even listening?” San asked, and a trace of reproach could be heard in the question.

Wooyoung tossed his head a little, regaining his composure. “Of course I’m listening. Continue. You haven’t gotten to the juicy stuff yet.”

San rolled his eyes and shook his head. He raised his hand with the cell phone and continued reading the story. Wooyoung listened to him again, but tried to stay concentrated on the actual story more than the smooth flow of San’s voice.

_“Then Wooyoung slapped Mingi’s arm. ’What have you done?!’ he squealed in is his high-pitched, girly voice,”_ San continued reading.

Wooyoung straightened up. “That’s bullshit! I don’t have a high-pitched, girly voice!” he squealed in a high-pitched, girly voice.

The corners of San’s mouth turned upwards and he seemed to try not to laugh, but he failed terribly.

“What’s so funny?” Wooyoung said with a pout.

“Why are you acting so cute?” San asked with a chuckle.

“I am not!” Wooyoung protested, but a smile formed on his lips again. “Will you continue reading?”

“Do you still want to? Maybe you’ll find out that you’re actually a girl,” his friend teased.

Wooyoung crinkled his nose. “Fine. If anything like that happens there, we’ll stop reading it. I like my boy parts too much for having them doubted in some funny story.”

San laughed again and got back to reading. Wooyoung let his voice wash through him once more, enjoying the quiet time spent with his best friend away from the constant presence of cameras and the other band members, no matter how much they loved them.

_“… and then Wooyoung’s mouth neared San’s,”_ San read, and Wooyoung noticed how his roommate’s ears turned red once more. San had blushed a lot throughout the last hour. Wooyoung thought that his friend looked adorable. San was cute in general, which he was aware of and used that knowledge to his benefit, but there were moments when he didn’t have any idea how irresistible he looked. For example, right now.

Wooyoung put his hand on San’s holding the phone and pushed it down, capturing San’s attention that way.

“You know…” he started, feeling the heaviness of the words. San must have felt it, too, because he watched Wooyoung’s face with all seriousness. “I…” Wooyoung continued, his brain working at full speed and his heart hammering against his ribcage like crazy. _Fuck it,_ his brain said in the end, ordering Wooyoung to lean closer, to bring _his mouth near to San’s_.

“I wouldn’t mind if that kiss happened in reality,” he whispered.

Not only San’s ears, but also his face went that healthy color, and yet, San didn’t pull away. “Okay,” he said quietly, his eyes locked with Wooyoung’s.

Wooyoung leaned even closer, resting his hand on San’s arm to steady himself. He didn’t wait any longer. His lips touched San’s in their first, shy kiss. The world behind his eyelids exploded into crazy colors and fireworks, and his body was flooded by sudden warmth and calmness.

San sighed quietly, pressing closer, and Wooyoung knew everything was fine. More than fine. Things changed, but it felt as if they finally made sense.

Wooyoung knew they would be okay. Everything was as it was supposed to be.


End file.
